


The Ghoul And His Sunshine

by Revas_Shiral



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Goodneighbor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Possible smut in future, Zombie Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revas_Shiral/pseuds/Revas_Shiral
Summary: Starting at the point where the Sole survivor first steps into a place called Goodneighbor, Marie discovers that not all ghould are feral, and that they can even be pretty charming at times. What she would never expect was, that after all that's happened, she would fall in love with one of them.





	1. The Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading! I was so tempted to write this for a long while and only got to it now. But anyways, this chapter is going to be the more introducing kind of one, but don't worry. I have a lots of plans for this fic, so stay tuned ^^ thanks for all the kudos and comments! ❤  
> Aaand possibly there will be smut in future.

 It had been a rainy night. And not only that, but Marie chose the worst place to walk through the night.

 It was north-east from the Diamond City, she had no idea how far, but for sure she's been walking on her own for a while already.

  
 It was in the afternoon when she sent Nick to go back to his office in the Diamond City after fighting some riders. She wanted to explore on her own, thinking that she would find some shelter, but she only ran into feral ghouls, more riders and worst, mutants. Her pip-boy did show her her location, but everywhere she went was a horde of enemies, or she was just lost in the maze of streets.

 But then she finally saw the huge glowing sign.

  
" _Goodneighbor"_

  
 She heard of it, of course, though she doubted it’s existence. City of friendly, non human-eating ghouls just sounded far too unbelievable. And she never even met a ghoul that could talk, so how could she believe something like ghouls being friendly? She's been out of Vault 111 only for less than two weeks now and she had no idea about what more was out in this new, cruel world. She's seen deadly robots, human-like robots, mutants, zombies... and she still hoped that she was in some kind of one hell of a bad dream.

  
 But standing and hesitating in front of the enterance to Goodneighbor, she frowned at herself. _You have nothing to lose, if they eat you, it would even be for the best. You have no idea if Shaun's still alive, and if the ghouls don't eat you, something else will, or worse._

  
 She took a deep breath, repositioned the coat Nick gave her, to hide her blue Vault uniform and readied her weapon. And without hesitating, she opened the door to Goodneighbor.

  
***

  
 When she opened the door, she saw what appeared to be some kind of a provisional square, lit only by street lights. There were only two people there. A ghoul in some sort of militia costume, and a human man dressed in road leathers.

  
 She didn't even blink, when the ghoul said something incoherent, and started stabbing the man with his knife. But Maria knew well to keep it cool as the ghoul wiped the blood from his knife and finally noticed her

  
 "Not the greatest way to meet someone new, sorry sister." Hhe ghoul started but then his face twisted in worry.

 "Shit you must be freezing, come inside." He walked over to what appeared like the town hall and opened the door before her.

 "Ladies first." He grinned and only now she realized that ghouls can actually be pretty human-like as well. He wasn't hissing, or running at her with his teeth bared. He even talked, and god was he good with words.

  
 As she walked through the door she turned around and smiled at him "I'm Marie, by the way. Thank you for letting me stay. It was... kind." He closed the door behind them and nodded

  
 "No problem sister, the Goodneighbor is of the people, for the people. And I'm the mayor around here, name’s Hancock." He offered her his hand and she shook it.

  
 "It's nice to meet someone else than riders out here." She noted, but shivered all of sudden.

  
 "Right, I can find ya some clothes. Sure we have some around. Let’s go upstairs, see what my partner has in store. And you should burn the Vault uniform. People are gettin suspicious of ya Vault dwellers."

 He let her go ahead of him, seeing the shock in her face that immeadiately disappeared.

 “Wait, how do you know I didn’t just steal it from a corpse?” Marie raised her scarred eyebrow.

 Hancock chuckled.

  
 “Doll, with that look of yours and the far too believing attitude, everyone can tell that you’re from down bellow. What if I actually wanted to kill you? You haven’t even considered that, did ya.” He grinned again and she did as well

 “If you wanted to kill me, I would already be dead.” She noted and Hancock couldn’t do else than silently agree.

   
 As she went up the stairs though, before stepping onto the last one, she tripped over and fell backwards. Ready to fall all the way down the twisted stairs, she found herself in Hancocks arms. He was grinning again “Easy there sister, not cool being clumsy here in the wasteland.” He helped her up onto her feet, and only then she realized that her cheeks must have been burning red by the look in his empty eyes. She looked away, acting as if it didn’t happen and stepped into a huge room with two couches and a woman standing by the table on the other side of the room.

 “And this is Fahrenheit. Don’t expect her to like you.” He joked and leaned down for something under the couch, a suitcase and by opening it, he revealed what appeared to be a dirty white shirt, jeans and boots.

  
 “Don’t have much of fashion sense or whatcha call it, but this will have to do. You can change there, behind the door. Promise I won’t look.” She couldn’t do else than smile as he handed her the clothes.

  
 “Thanks, though I wouldn’t mind if you would.” But before he could say something she already closed the door behind herself.

 “Interesting, since when do you take in random good-looking vault dwellers?” Fahrenheit lighted up her cigarette.

  
 “She was in trouble, nothing more. We’re here for the people, that’s what we do.” He sat onto the couch and took a blow from the jet, sighing. Then their new company came out from behind the door, her hair still wet from the rain.

  
 “Well now that’s settled, c’mon join us for the ride.” He turned to her and she sat on the opposite couch, taking out a box of surprisingly dry cigarettes and lighting one up she blew from it casually.

  
 “So this… Goodneighbor, afterall I’ve heard about it, I’ve never imagined it was real. I was lucky to find you. Those mutants would have got me sooner or later.” She crossed her legs and blew the cigarette again. God she does know how to act before a man. Hancock noted to himself, finding something special about this particular Vault dweller.

"Glad to be there for ya, sister. So what's your story?" Fahrenheit sat next to Hancock to also hear the story and Marie sighed.

  
 "Me, my husband and my son were put into a cryo-sleep in a vault, back then the world was different. It was more peaceful than now, and you knew you were always going to get a breakfast when you woke up.  
Anyways, they woke all three of us, but didn't open my pod. At first I had no idea what happened when they shot my husband, and took my little son right before me. Then they put me to sleep again. I believe, from what I've heard, that it was the Institute who had taken my son." She took a blow again, Hancock and Fahrenheit just staring at her before Hancock spoke.

  
 "Wait a minute there sister, you sayin that you're like... more than two houndred years old? And the institute... those fuckers just have to make everyone's life worse. Don't worry, I can help search for your son. But I guess you gotta be tired, you can sleep on the couch if you're okay with that."

  
 She finished off the cigarette and smiled "thank you, I guess I am tired after all."

  
 He stood up as well as Fahrenheit. "Then wish you good night, sister." He turned to walk out the door, Fahrenheit turning to her

 "Steal something and you're doomed." Then she as well, walked out of the room.

  
***

  
 It was just a while later when Hancock walked by the room where the newcommer was sleeping in. He took a look though the slightly opened door to see her liying on the couch, sleeping while shivering.

  
 He tried ro be quiet while walking over to her, taking out old and a bit dusty blanket also from under the couch and covering her with it. There was something special about this woman. Whether it was her charm or her confidnce he couldn't tell. But he was sure it was going to be one hell of a ride with her there.


	2. The Mistakes I've Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie gets into trouble as she works for Bobbi No-nose, will Hancock ever forgive her? Is there a kind heart under that sly grin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and thank you for reading again. This one is partly more about the Big Dig quest so I hope the first part of the chapter won't bore you to death >< but anyways! I thank you for any kudos and comments left ♥

 It had been a week since she set her foot into the Goodneighbor that rainy night, and since then, she had been the Silver Shroud and have done countless jobs for the mayor. But now she found herself in rather awkward situation, her anger rising with every minute.

“This isn’t Diamond City. And what does this have to do with Hancock?” She said as she saw Fahrenheit up above them and frowned at Bobbi, of course the ghoul lied to her, she had it in her eyes ever since they dug through the tunnel the first time.

“Yeah about that, as Mel guessed this isn’t the Diamond City strongroom.” She said it almost casually, as if she knew this all along.

“I see the rest of you are in the dark about this. Nice No-Nose.” Fahrenheit was taking it calm, though she as well was probably angry. “You all just broke into Hancock’s storeroom. You know. Hancock? The mayor of Goodneighbor?”

“Dammit Bobbi!” Mel spoke for the first time, also not knowing about what was really going on.

“Listen guys, I know this isn’t what you expected, but there are still tons of caps on the line here. Help me take her out, and all of it is ours.” Bobbi tried to convince them, but in Marie’s case, she failed. Marie isn’t about to betray Hancock, the one person who helped her that rainy night, the one of not so many, who is loyal and fair to people.

“Just go back into your tunnel, and we can forget this ever happened.” Fahrenheit was being nice afterall, but Marie didn’t want it to go just like that. It wasn’t fair.

“You lied to us Bobbi, you have to pay.” She readied her 10mm pistol and prepared for the worst.

“You can’t do this to me, this isn’t how it was supposed to go! Know what? Fine, more for me.”  She started attacking Marie and that’s when Fahrenheit stepped in and shot Bobbi into shoulder so Marie could go with the killing blow, shooting Bobbi right into her head, splashing blood all around them.

“Shit… Fahrenheit I’m sorry, I had no idea…” Marie wiped the blood from her face as Fahrenheit walked down the ledge.

“You made the right move.” Was all she said and Marie couldn’t decide if it was true or not. “And you should go and speak to Hancock, this is his property after all.” Marie couldn’t do else than nod and leave the place behind.

 

***

 

As she stepped into the Goodneighbor again, Hancock was waiting for her right at the enterance. “How you doin’ killer? Arms tired from all that diggin? You know I’m grateful that you… after all, didn’t go with Bobbi. Fahrenheit already told me everything. You risked your life killing Bobbi and that will… be remembered.” He was worried about something, maybe the fact that she almost betrayed his trust or maybe it was that she could get shot by Bobbi and her search for Shaun would be over? No, not that.

“I’m sorry Hancock I… “ he stopped her before she could say more.

“Hey this is Goodneighbor. No hard feelings. Lemme tell ya. This classy little tricorner hat of mine is gettin heavy. Am I turnin into the man? Some kind of tyrant? I spend all my time putting down the people I would’ve been proud to scheme with just a few years ago. I need to take a walk again. Get a grip on what really matters: living free.” It was in a way a confession, he after all this trusted her, he was asking her to help him, obviously. And she couldn’t do else than agree. Whether it be from his charm or just a way of apologising.

“If you’re heading out, why not come with me?” She smiled and he grinned his usual way.

“Yeah, I like it. You might just be the right kind of trouble. Let me just have a little chat with my community, first. Give them the news.” She nodded and let him go to the balcony. There she stood behind him as he started off with his speech.

“Hey! Everybody, gather up! I got something you all need to hear.” He waited for everyone of Goodneighbor to gather under the balcony. The people were staring up at him, waiting for him to say something. Marie saw the looks. They believed in him, and that wasn’t something you would see everyday in this wasteland. “Look everyone. I’m taking a walk. It’s tme for your fearless leader to get back out there. Mix it up in the dirt before I forget what that feels like.”

Someone from the crown shouted “You can’t leave Hancock! We need you!”

“Hey! I’m always gonna be here in spirit, my man. Goodneighbor and I, we got a connection.  But like any hot-and-heavy relationship, sometimes you gotta spend time apart. Let things cool off. Remind yourself of who you are. So that’s why I’m leaving. I’m still your mayor, I’m still gonna be here when you need me, but it’s time for me to stop living so damn comfortable. Because we all know, no one in power deserves to be comfortable for long! Now, what’s the best town in the Commonwealth? Where can someone live free? With no judgement?”

“Goodneighbor!” Everyone shouted and Hancock joined them.

“Of the people! For the people!” he grinned. “And don’t let no one forget it!”

 

***

  
 Already on the road, Marie walked next to Hancock as the sun shone bright above them.

 "Shit, It's getting pretty hot. Don't mind me." She said as she ripped open the upper part of her shirt, showing off her cleavage.

 "Lookin goood there Emperor. Don't mind me, just enjoyin the view." They flirted. Ever since she came to Goodneighbor that night they did. And she wasn't sure if either of them ment it for real. Many times he made it sound like a joke. But many times he also didn't, and she knew she was partly falling for him. But soon she had to put these thoughts aside as she saw the green clouds rising in the distance.

 "Shit, that was quick. We have to find a shelter!" She looked around when Hancock pointed out the way. "There! The house!" He grabbed her by the elbow as the rad storm was quickly reaching them, and ran to the house. Closing the door behind them he heard a ticking noise, then saw the Radcroach ready to jump at them. But Marie was quicker and shot it before it could harm them.

 "Thanks, I think we're even." She was still gasping for air as she leaned against the wall and smilled in relief. Then she took out a cigarette and lighted it up to smoke it.

 "So we're stuck here. May as well set up some beds and make something for dinner." He grinned and walked around the small place. There was only a small table with two chairs, a couch and some blankets.

 "Well, all I have with me is some sweet rolls. Grabbed them on the way. Though I don't feel like eating. More like..." she took out a bottle of bourbon. "Want a drink?"She sat onto the couch, not minding the raging radstorm outside. Hancock set next to her and she passed him the bottle. He took a sip and handed it back to her.

 "Best time to get drunk." She took a bigger sip and grinned "Yup, nothing better than a radstorm going on right behind the door."

 

***

 

 It didn't take long for them to get drunk though. The bourbon had it's age, and probably even some rads. But they didn't really care. It was a distraction, a nice distraction. At least before it started to go more emotional.

 "You see hancock... I've had my eyes on you ever since I stepped into the Goodneighbor and saw you there with the knife. And you've been flirting, we've been flirting. I think that.. after all this, I feel something for you." She reached out to gently put her hand over his as she smiled at him but didn't let him talk. "And I know I had Nate before, and that we had a child but... that was a mistake... I loved him, I did, but I never wanted to have a child... I knew it was too soon and even now I feel like I wouldn't be able to take care of my little boy... and John... what I really need... is you." She looked at him, as serious as one could be when drunk. Hancock was taken aback by her calling him 'John' since not many people did.

 "Sunshine- I mean Marie... I think I feel that too but-" he was cut off as she kissed him. At first he wanted to prostest, but gave into it as she pulled him down onto the couch with her underneath him.

 "Listen Doll, as much as I'd love to," he said as their lips parted "I ain't gonna take advantage of you when you're drunk."

"But..." she started to protest but he put his finger onto her lips.

 "No buts, sunshine. You're gonna lie down onto this couch and rest. And I'm gonna be right there in the chair okay?" He said as he saw her having trouble to keep her eyes open.

 "What if I'm not going to fall asleep until you sleep here next to me?" She yawned and lay down onto the couch, wrapping one of the dusty blankets around herself. Hancock sighed and did as she asked him to

 "Better?"

 She turned around to rest her head on his shoulder and smiled as she slowly begun to fall asleep. "Better." She mumbled and he stroked her hair.

 "Yeah, I guess it is." He wrapped his arms around her and wondered if it was true. Part of him hoped it was, he felt something for her too, but the other one was worried that soon, she wouldn't want to live with such an ugly mug like him. With these thoughts It wasn't long before he fell asleep, the storm still raging outside.


	3. That's The Only Thing I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock wants to reveal what happened last night and how he feels about it, but intsead something will get in their way.

 Marie woke up when the sun came through the shack's windows. The radstorm was over and she was lying on the couch, Hancock embracing her from behind. How did they end up like this? Maybe too much bourbon? No it can't be, they're both dressed and she didn't feel like she was doing anything.. inappropriate with him. Though she felt warm in the ghoul's embrace, she sat up and heard him mubling as he was still half asleep.

 "Mornin' Sunshine..." he scratched his head looking around sleepily.

 "Morning, Hancock..." She didn't want to mention anything about yesterday, so she wouldn't look stupid. Her head hurt and she wasn't really in the mood for asking him questions.

 "You look like you could use some chem time, what about that?" he smiled and she smiled back at him, but shook her head and took out her box of cigarettes. She sighed, only three left. She took one out and lighed it.

 "I'm okay with this, but thanks." She blew it and Hancock could swear she looked so hot with that cigarette. Did he never notice that before or was it the fact that she kissed him with those lips yesterday? Maybe both, he wasn't that aware of everything she did before yesterday, but she looks like she doesn't remember anyways and Hancock couldn't decide if that was a good or bad sign. He really had a thing for her, but at the same time.. she would have to wake up to his ugly face every morning, he didn't wish that for anyone. Besides, he was a ghoul, it was a matter of time before he turned feral.

 "Hancock?" he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice her looking at him quetioningly. "Are you okay? You looked... well thinking, more than you normally would. Is something troubling you?" she looked worried, Hancock didn't like that look. She shouldn't care that much for him. 

 "I uh.. I was just thinking. You know, that happens when you're long without any jet." he took the inhalator out of his pocket and took a hit from it. "Ah.. better. We better get this show on the road, I'm sick of this shack already." Marie nodded and put on her coat, it had the Minuteman sign on the back, though she was still an agent under the Railroad. Agent Charmer, they called her. She didn't do much stuff for them yet, but she trully felt like she could call Desdemona and Deacon her friends. They were all fighting for the good thing, after all. 

 As they were traveling through the wasteland, sun shining above their heads Hancock started to get bored so he started asking questions. "Uh.. how much did we drink last night?" he scratched the back of his head as he always did when he was nervous. She didn't look at him and kept her sight on the road. "Dunno... can't really remember. You don't remember as well?" she ran her hand through her long auburn hair. It has grown a lot longer since they first met, Hancock noticed.

 "Uhhh I mean.. I do remember some stuff.." he didn't really want to lie to her, but at the same time he wished for her not to ask anything more. She did though.

 "Some stuff? Like what?" she stopped and turned on her heel, facing him with one eyebrow raised questioningly, the scar on her cheek and forehead twisting as she did so. "Hancock?" she asked again as he didn't know how to respond.

 "Well.. we.. kissed." he looked away and scratched the back of his head again. Her eyes went wide.

 "W-what??" now the memories were coming back to her. "Oh god... I.." her cheeks turned red she started to feel embarrased.

 "Hey sunshine, it doesn't really matter. People say mad things when they're drunk you know?" Hancock was trying to calm her down but she just shook her head and hid her face in her hands, he'd never saw her like that.

 "Except... it wasn't just mad... I mean, it kinda was but not at all, if you know what I mean.." Hancock was about to reply to her, but as he wanted to say something, they both heard a loud screech.

Deathclaw.

"Hurry! The Sanctuary is not so far!! Run!!" She yelled and ran with Hancock behind her, hearing the beast running after them. As they ran, Marie soon tripped over a branch and fell, Hancock falling right after her. They were falling down from the steep hill before they fell into a stream. As Hancock heard the beast retreat, he hurried to Marie, the water was probably radioactive, and she was soaked and trembling, unable to move. It was cold as hell, but he was a ghoul and she was still a human, her body wasn't made for taking so many rads. So he rushed to her and raised her in his arms, rushing to the settlement above them. "It's okay Marie, we'll get ya something nice and warm, promise. You'll be alright." She was staring at him blankly, slowly closing her eyes, and resting her head against his chest. He was not going to give up on her even if it mean she would turn feral.

 As he took her to the settlement, Preston helped him take her to her room in the old house she used to live in and there he left Hancock alone with her. He had to take off all her clothes and  then he damped a cloth in some purified water and started cleaning her body from the radiation, then he gave her some RadAways hoping it would work and that it wasn't too late. Then he put some clothes on her and put a blanket over her, sitting on the floor by the bed. She opened her eyes, he could swear her blue eyes were shining slightly in the dark as she smiled at him. "Hey.." She whispered and he stood up, coming closer to her.

 "You allright there, doll? You had me worried.." her eyes weren't shining anymore, so he guessed he might have just imagine it. 

 "John... I'm sorry, I should have been more careful." She seemed tired, and she was still trembling.

 "Hey, we escaped the beast didn't we?" Hancock smiled, she reached out with her hand to hold his.

 "What I said earlier... I meant it, John." Marie smiled and squeezed his hand. "And I know I'm troublesome, and probably two hundred years older than you are, but you're the only one I have in this wasteland." 

 "Back there I wanted to say that I feel the same way about you.." he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "But.. I'm a ghoul... you sure you want to wake up to this ugly mug every mornin'?"

 "That's the only thing I want." Hancock kissed her gently and smiled "Than you'll have to wake up to me tomorrow, because you should get some rest." He climbed up to the bed next to her and she cuddled up with him. 

 "It's good to be back here with you. Tomorrow I'll show you around." Marie yawned and soon, they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I should really consider not ending the next chapter with them going to sleep :'D but anyways, thanks for all the reads so far, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I finally got back into playing Fallout so hopefully there will be some more ^^ I appreciate all the kudos and comments, and sorry if there are any mistakes, it's late at night and I wasn't really into checking it >< hopefully I will soon ^^


End file.
